borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What to use?
I recently got two shotgun within about five minutes of each outher and cant decide what to keep 1) SG43 Blast Hammer - 116 X7 Damage - 6.7 Accuracy - 1.8 fire rate - X2 Explosive, it says Drop the hammer in red text forgot what they are called (i think prefix?) and not shure what it means, its name is Yellow - holds nine shots 2) ZPR Static Death - 87 X7 Damage - 74.6 Accuracy - 1.9 fire rate - X3 Static - 3.0 Weapon Zoom - Its name is Purple - holds 5 shots Which would you use, i'm a hunter so i rarely use shotguns and i dont have the inventory space for both but ive been playing with both of them and i cant decide what to keep im lvl 43 and have a shotgun proficency of 13, nearly 14 this is also my first post so if im not clear with anything or have this in the wrong place let me know Use the SG43 Blast Hammer the other one is worthless to you becuase you should avoid shields and thats what shock is mainly used for. The Hammer actually shoots in the pattern of a hammer. It's pretty useless, not to mention thats a relatively weak one and you'll find much better eventually. That Static Death isn't bad, since it's accurate and shoots fats, plus the X3 multiplier makes it relatively powerful if it procs. I would keep that one. Shock does ok on Lance soldiers and some other creatures, even after their shileds are down.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Im having alot more luck with the range on the Static Death and with my gamplay style i tend to stay at a range, thank for the advice. Anyone else have a preference? i just died fighting skags with the blast hammer.. fail The Blast Hammer SUX! Its pellets form the rough shape of a hammer. With an accuracy of 6.7, you'd be lucky to get 1 pellet to hit any target beyond 10ft! Indeed, all the gimmicky special pattern shotguns SUX at range even with high accuracies. Unless you can shove it in an enemy's face, forget it! The Static Death with 74.6 acc and high RoF would put all pellets from all 5 rounds on target very quickly. -- MeMadeIt 01:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I put the blast hammer on the charecter my friends use when they come over im keeping the static death for me =). thanks for the help guys " ...the other one is worthless to you becuase you should avoid shields..." Just out of curiousity, unnamed poster, how do you avoid shields, per se'?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:21, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I assume he's referring to the Trespass Skill. The OP is playing a Hunter. Splattercat 02:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) As MeMadelt alluded to, the Blast Hammer suffers from the same problem as the Friendly Fire, Hydra, and S&S Crux; no matter what the accuracy rating is, the spread pattern is always exactly the same, which is to say always equally horrible at anything but point blank range. If the Blast Hammer were a lot more powerful, I might choose it, but it really is good only for very close range, which is more of Brick's forte than Mordecai's. The Death is probably better because the tighter grouping will allow for more critical hits than most shotguns, and the scope works well with high accuracy. 04:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC)